1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission case provided in an automatic transmission or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-349667 (JP 2002-349667 A), an automatic transmission to be provided in a vehicle is configured such that a transmission is accommodated inside a transmission case. Further, the transmission case has a through-hole into which a power transmission shaft is inserted, and a peripheral portion around the through-hole is formed as a bearing portion for rotatably support the power transmission shaft. The bearing portion has a shape projecting in a cylindrical shape from a surface (also referred to as a general surface) of the transmission case.
Further, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-218900 (JP 2015-218900 A), a rib surrounding an outer peripheral side of a sprocket provided in a power transmission mechanism for driving an oil pump or the like is provided on a surface of a transmission case.